The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a color changing portion.
Articles associated with regions that change color have been previously proposed. Braynock et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,806) teaches an article of footwear that is designed to allow a user to change its color. The article of footwear has a transparent panel. The user uses a sock or inner liner between his or her foot and the upper to display whatever color is desirable through the transparent panel.
Brewer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,301) teaches a color change article using LCD technology. An LCD panel is incorporated into the upper of an article of footwear. The color of the panel varies depending on the voltage that is transmitted to the LCD panel from a potentiometer. Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,366) teaches that electrochromographic materials can be incorporated into footwear along with a piezoelectric power source.
Van Doorn (U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0258999) teaches a pair of sunglasses that changes color. A sensor is included on the glasses that can detect the color of a user's clothing and changes the color of an LED embedded in the frame to match. The user can alternatively select a coordinating color manually.
DiBenedetto et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0000154) teaches an adaptive article of footwear. The footwear incorporates a variety of electrical features, including a sensor. The sensor can measure the degree to which the midsole compresses during a user's use of the article of footwear. The data is stored in a memory system in the article of footwear. The system is designed to function in a self-contained manner or to synchronize to a computer for instructions on how to modify the article of footwear.
There is a need for articles that address the limitations of the related art.